Citas con la Generación de los Milagros
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Una tarde con cada uno de los chicos del equipo de Teiko... ¿Debería ser algo bueno? ¿O algo extrañamente absurdo? Ryuna experimentará seis citas un tanto extrañas con sus amigos. AU/ con OC. Tercera cita: Kise Ryota.
1. Una cita típica con Midorima

**_Antes de nada, un pequeño aviso: este fic no es nada importante, simplemente es humor (o al menos eso intento hacer), simulando que mi personaje original para Kuroko no Basket tiene varias citas, alternando con los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. Son pequeñas historietas, de poco más de mil palabras, simplemente para ver qué pasaría en una cita con los chicos. La verdad es que esto es una primera versión, aun tendré que añadir y cambiar cosas, así que espero que os guste, o que al menos no os disguste demasiado. Muchas gracias :)_**

* * *

**En fin, Nuri, no puedes decir que esto es un regalo oficial, porque tú ni siquiera apareces xD Como ya te dije, me sentaba muy mal no poder darte nada por tu cumpleaños, así que al menos quería poder dedicarte algo para conseguir que sonrías en un día tan especial para ti. Después de todas las cosas que hemos pasado, no puedes esperar que me quede de brazos cruzados por tu cumpleaños. Hace meses planeaba escribirte algo, como si fuera una carta, pero reconozco que esas cosas no se me dan demasiado bien y acabé liándome. Lo siento, pero no me vale sólo con que me digas que yo soy el mayor regalo para ti.**

**A cambio, espero sacarte una sonrisa dedicándote la primera de las "Citas con la Generación de los Milagros" (título original donde los haya, vaya que sí), y más aun, con tu personaje más querido. Tal y como te prometí, me he moderado bastante con él xD No quiero que odies a Ryûna. Con este pequeño párrafo, ante todo quiero decirte lo importante que eres para mí, y lo mucho que te quiero. No es broma cuando te digo que tú eres mi persona favorita en el mundo. Hay gente que me importa muchísimo, pero aun estando lejos, contigo es con quien paso más tiempo, me da igual que sea a través de una máquina. Hagamos que lo que tenemos dure para siempre, porque sin duda nos hemos conocido en otra vida, y tenemos todo el derecho del mundo a estar juntas ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar. En serio, te quiero de verdad, y por eso estoy más que orgullosa de poder formar parte de tu dieciocho cumpleaños, aunque sea sólo con una dedicatoria. Felicidades, Pingüinita. Hagamos que sea un día especial ^^**

* * *

**1. Una cita típica con Midorima.**

- Me sorprende que después de tanto tiempo sin venir a verme hoy hayas venido acompañado, querido -Dijo la adivina con tranquilidad, invitando a Ryûna y Midorima a sentarse en la mesa para leerles las cartas del tarot.

El establecimiento era pequeño, y la mujer, ya de edad algo avanzada, iba vestida de una forma bastante extravagante, con colores que iban desde el morado hasta el amarillo. Incluso había una mesa con una bola de cristal, para hacerlo aun más estrambótico.

Realmente era bastante extraño que en una primera cita fueran a ver a una adivina, pero el chico de pelo verde lo había encontrado original. Por supuesto, eso no les llevaría toda la tarde, Ryûna también le había propuesto ir al cine más tarde. Así harían algo del gusto de ambos. La mujer les hizo coger tres cartas, para comenzar a mirarlas con calma. Empezó con la chica, hablándole del pasado y el presente, para luego pasar al futuro. Lo mismo con Midorima.

- Como siempre, no tendrás problema en tus futuros partidos. Deberías dejar de hacerme ese tipo de preguntas, sabes que siempre conseguirás lo que te propongas -Dijo sin más, resoplando, aunque fijándose bien en sus dos invitados mientras recogía las cartas-. Pero ahora irradias demasiada armonía, querido, más que de costumbre. Sin duda necesitas que alguien te saque de ese estado tan relajado en el que te encuentras. El agua necesita que alguien le proporcione fuerza. ¿Qué signo eres tú, preciosa?

- Soy Aries -Respondió Ryûna, con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Fuego... Sois una buena combinación. En general las relaciones entre Aries y Cáncer son buenas, aunque se suele decir que prosperan más como amigos que como amantes. Pero aquí veo un grado de intimidad muy alto...

- No somos amantes -Se apresuró a aclarar Midorima, comenzando a enrojecer, y más aun cuando escuchó la risa de la chica de ojos grises.

- Esta chica te hará bien. Aunque el fuego y el agua sean contrapartes, siempre existe una gran atracción entre ellos. En vuestra relación el agua posee calma y tenacidad, y el fuego una gran pasión sin precedentes. Una unión así puede traer cosas realmente espectaculares, siempre y cuando no dejéis que otros signos de agua se interpongan entre vosotros...

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos -Dijo el chico sin más, levantándose con más prisa de la que debería-. Vamos, Ryûna.

- Ah, claro... Gracias por todo -Sonrió la chica a la mujer, cogiendo algo de dinero de su cartera para dejarlo en el bote de cristal que había en la entrada al ver que Midorima hacía lo mismo.

- Déjalo, preciosa -Susurró la adivina, levantándose para acercarse a ella y cerrarle la mano con las suyas, entregándole un saquito lleno de piedras de color rojo con transparencias-. Para que te den suerte. Harán que tus entrañas sean fértiles cuando llegue el momento.

Ryûna le dedicó una bonita sonrisa, aun con lo extrañada que estaba por ese momento tan surrealista. Pero era realmente divertido, sobre todo por la reacción del chico de gafas. Se despidió de la adivina, y caminó hasta poder estar de nuevo al lado de Midorima.

- Amantes, ¿te lo puedes creer? -Rió, observando la bolsita de piedras con curiosidad. La verdad, eran bonitas. Se acercó un poco más a él, para poder entrelazar su brazo con el suyo-. Ha sido interesante. Tranquilo, no creo que con esto me dejes embarazada.

El chico puso gesto de mal humor, mirando el regalo de la adivina.

- Definitivamente voy a dejar de venir aquí. Cada vez dice cosas más raras -Dijo sin más, ajustándose las gafas, aunque terminando de ponerse nervioso cuando Ryûna comenzó a jugar haciendo girar la bolsita con el cordel que la cerraba-. Haz el favor de tirar esa cosa.

- No, creo que me la voy a quedar, me gustan estas piedras. Y por lo visto las voy a necesitar en el futuro.

- Mira que eres...

Entre bromas, llegaron al cine bastante rápido. Midorima compró las entradas, y poco después de coger algo para comer durante la película algo los detuvo.

- ¡Eh, Shin-chan!

Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz alegre que se les acercaba. Sin duda la chica de pelo blanco se puso más feliz que Midorima al ver quien era, ya que este dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido de agotamiento. El chico de ojos azules se sorprendió tanto al verla arreglada para una cita que dejó de fijarse en su compañero.

- Vaya, estás guapísima, Ryû-chan -Admiró Takao-. Nunca te había visto con el pelo así.

- Gracias -Le sonrió Ryûna, tocándose un poco el pelo. Lo llevaba recogido con un coletero a un lado, aunque parecía que se iba a deshacer de un momento a otro-. Ya estábamos terminando de comprar para entrar en la sala.

- ¿En serio? Yo acabo de llegar, me aburría un poco en casa y pensé que sería divertido venir.

- Esto no puede estar pasando... -Masculló Midorima, comenzando a exasperarse. Takao sabía perfectamente que ese día salía con Ryûna y que iban a ir a ese cine. Así que no, con colaba que se estuviera aburriendo en casa. Aun se puso de peor humor en cuanto vio sus intenciones, acercándose a la chica para ver su entrada.

- ¿Qué vais a ver? ¡Oh, vaya, me muero de ganas de ver esta película! Si esperáis un minuto yo también compraré una entrada -Dijo eso de lo más alegre, hasta que vio lo que el chico de ojos verdes llevaba en la mano. Entonces puso cara de circunstancia, y una extraña sonrisa-. ¿En serio, Shin-chan? ¿Palomitas dulces?

- ¿Qué tienen de malo?

- Pues que son dulces. En el cine las palomitas tienen que ser saladas, no te cansas tanto de comerlas. Y que tú siendo tan maniático no piensas estas cosas... Compraré unas grandes para Ryû-chan y para mí.

La chica de pelo blanco intentó ocultar la risa tapándose la boca con el puño, pero era una situación de lo más cómica para ella. Estaba siendo más entretenido de lo que se esperaba, aunque ya empezaba a pensar que Midorima no lo aguantaría mucho más. Aun así, ninguno dijo nada. Takao volvió a reunirse con ellos, y aunque el chico de pelo verde intentó insinuarle que querían estar solos, acabó sentándose al lado de Ryûna, Así, la chica quedó entre los dos. Las luces se apagaron, y comenzaron los avances de otras películas.

- ¿Cómo has dejado que escogiera esta película? -Le susurró al oído, ignorando la mirada furibunda de su amigo-. Ya debería saber que a las chicas os gustan las comedias románticas, y esas cosas.

- La verdad es que no me importa venir a ver esto. Creo que está un poco avergonzado porque me llevó a una sesión de tarot un tanto extraña, prefiero que ahora vea algo de su gusto -Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, cogiendo unas pocas palomitas de la caja de cartón.

- Eres perfecta... Quiero decir, vaya, es genial. La verdad, a mí me parece un poco aburrida.

- ¿No te morías de ganas de verla? -Preguntó Ryûna, sonriendo algo extrañada, aunque sabiendo perfectamente por donde iba.

- Ya ves las cosas que tengo que hacer para rescatarte, pero tranquila, ya me lo agradecerás. Podrías darme a mí el beso de despedida, ¿qué me dices? -Preguntó con tono socarrón aun hablando en voz baja, consiguiendo que la chica tuviera que taparse la boca para no reírse.

- Te estoy oyendo, Takao -Acabó por decir Midorima al otro lado, ya bastante irritado. En alguna fila de atrás alguien le chistó para que se callara, cosa que hizo que se molestara aun más-. Signo de agua tenías que ser...

- No pasa nada, tranquilízate -Se apresuró a decirle la chica de ojos grises, comenzando a temer que montaran un escándalo en la sala-. La película va a empezar, vamos a verla con calma. ¿Me das palomitas? Hace mucho que no pruebo las dulces.

El chico de ojos verdes suspiró, sabiendo que debía tranquilizarse, como ella decía. De modo que aguantó la sonrisa burlona de Takao, mientras le ofrecía palomitas a la chica. Sabía que se llevaba muy bien con su compañero, y en verdad tenían una relación bastante extraña para quien no los conociera, pero al menos intentaba estar de su parte. Claro que en cuanto la película comenzó, el moreno volvió a las andadas, comentándole cada cosa que pasaba.

Y así fue cómo la cita de Midorima se convirtió en la cita de Takao, con Ryûna durmiéndose apoyada en su hombro.

**Fin... hasta la próxima cita.**

* * *

_Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

_Hakuren Ryûna es un personaje original creado por mí._

**_Con todo mi amor a Lovelygirl84. Te quiero, Pingu ;)_**


	2. Aomine: no apto para chicas débiles

**2. Aomine: no apto para chicas débiles.**

Ryûna terminó de hacer su pedido en el mostrador, mientras Aomine miraba el número de su ticket para saber cuando le tocaría recoger el suyo. Poco después volvió a reunirse con el chico, para hablar mientras esperaban. El chico de piel morena ignoró como pudo como al dependiente casi se le caía la baba cuando la chica lo miraba a los ojos al hablar, y aun la seguía con los ojos cuando ella se alejó para volver con él. De todos modos no le molestaba demasiado, en realidad esas reacciones eran de lo más normales ante el gris casi blanquecino de sus ojos.

- Ya lo verás, es la mejor hamburguesa de la ciudad -Comentó nada más verla llegar.

- Tendrás que esperar para saberlo -Sonrió Ryûna, por supuesto ya comenzando una apuesta-. Si no es la mejor...

- Mañana iremos a probar la que a ti te parezca la mejor hamburguesa de la ciudad.

- E invitarás tú -Añadió la chica de ojos grises, totalmente convencida.

- Hecho -Aceptó Aomine, la verdad sin ningún problema-. Y si yo tengo razón y es la mejor...

- Entonces yo te invitaré a otra de las de aquí.

- Me parece justo -Aceptó el chico de pelo azul, acercándose para poder estrecharle la mano y formalizando el trato.

Así era siempre todo entre ellos. Si se llevaban tan bien en gran parte era porque aun cuando ambos querían llevar la voz cantante y la razón, tenían muchísimas cosas en común. Se lo pasaban bien siempre compitiendo entre ellos y probando cosas nuevas. Era una extraña armonía, y más teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza tranquila de Ryûna contrastando con lo bruto que podía ser Aomine a veces. Siempre pasaban ratos realmente divertidos.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaban saliendo de la hamburguesería con lo que habían pedido. En cuanto hubo probado un poco de la hamburguesa, Ryûna dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, casi hasta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Madre mía, esto está... tremendo -Reconoció al momento.

- Creía que me dirías algo como _tenías razón_, pero eso también me vale. A todo esto, ¿qué clase de hamburguesa te has pedido? Creo que nunca había visto ese tipo de pan.

- Es pan de chapata, sólo con queso y tomate.

- ¿No la has pedido completa? Qué rara eres -Comentó el chico, negando con la cabeza y con cara de circunstancia-. ¿Pan de qué...?

- Chapata. Es un pan muy rico -Repitió la chica de ojos grises, acercándose con una sonrisa tranquila para alzar la hamburguesa hacia él-. Toma, pruébala.

Aomine la miró extrañado, incluso desconfiando, pero un instante después aceptó y dio un pequeño mordisco. En un instante no le quedó más opción que asentir admirado.

- Vaya... Sigues siendo rara, pero reconozco que esto está muy bueno -Admiró impresionado, mientras saboreaba el bocado.

Ryûna dejó escapar una pequeña risa divertida, mientras se acercaba un poco más a él.

- Te has manchado -Dijo con tranquilidad, alzando la mano para limpiarle la mejilla pasando despacio su dedo pulgar, por supuesto consiguiendo que el chico se pusiera algo nervioso-. Cuando terminemos te invitaré a otra.

- No, déjalo, invitaré yo.

- Pero has ganado la apuesta.

- Da igual, me apetece invitarte. No repliques -Le advirtió con tono serio, alzando el dedo para dejarlo más claro.

- ¿El único que puede replicarte eres tú? -Bromeó la chica, intentando imitar su tono de voz sin poder ocultar sus ganas de reír.

- Exacto -Respondió Aomine con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole un golpecito en la frente con el dedo-. Ahora sé buena y termínate la hamburguesa, no podemos pasarnos toda la tarde aquí.

- A la orden, señor.

Ambos rieron con complicidad, volviendo a sus hamburguesas pero hablando de vez en cuando. En cuanto terminaron el chico fue a comprar más, pero Ryûna ya había tenido suficiente, así que no quiso nada. Aun así, Aomine le compró unas patatas. Le dijo que quería invitarla, y no quería faltar.

El plan para la cita era bastante simple: videojuegos. Al chico de ojos añiles le encantaban, y sabía de sobra que a ella no le disgustaban para nada, en realidad se le daban muy bien. Sobre todo le gustaban los que estaban ambientados en la antigüedad, como el Assassin's Creed, aunque últimamente veía que los que tenían temas de pandilleros también le iban bastante. En fin, teniendo ese punto en común se le había ocurrido llevarla a los recreativos. Le iban a gustar, aunque en realidad se temía un poco que llamara demasiado la atención habiendo tantos chicos allí. Una chica así jugando en un simulador con pistolas no se veía todos los días.

- ¡Me encanta este sitio! -Exclamó Ryûna en cuanto entraron en el salón recreativo, comenzando a emocionarse sin darse cuenta de que de repente todas las miradas se posaban en ella-. ¿Por qué no me has traído antes?

Aomine puso cara de circunstancia ante la pregunta. ¿En serio no veía lo mucho que resaltaba entre la multitud? Era un peligro ir con ella a cualquier parte si había miembros del sexo opuesto. A veces le daba por pensar que ella lo sabía, pero que le gustaba ser el centro de atención y por eso fingía no darse cuenta. No era tonta, pero aun así cada vez que esas cosas pasaban no podía evitar acordarse de que le gustaba Marilyn Monroe, tal vez le gustaba jugar a imitarla. No era tan descabellado pensar algo así si se conocía bien la personalidad de la chica de pelo blanco.

- ¿Qué probamos primero? -Preguntó la chica de pelo blanco, quitándose la chaqueta justo cuando Aomine reconocía a dos amigos suyos de cuando él iba a jugar. Mejor que no la conocieran, o se pegarían a ellos como lapas.

- ¿Por qué no investigas por tu cuenta mientras yo voy a por cambio? No tengo suelto -Se excusó, intentando poner su habitual gesto aburrido y esperando que Ryûna no viera a los dos chicos que ya comenzaban a acercarse-. ¿Estarás bien sola?

- Me tienen más miedo ellos a mí que yo a ellos, ¿verdad? -Preguntó en voz baja, sonriendo con disimulo y refiriéndose a todos los chicos que de repente no dejaban de observarla.

Ahí estaba. Pues claro que se había dado cuenta. En fin, cosas de chicas. Al menos sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por ella. Aomine rió divertido, por supuesto que iba a estar bien sola. En cuanto se separaron, por fin consiguió relajarse un poco al saludar a los chicos.

Estuvo unos minutos hablando con ellos, hablando unos pocos detalles de un jefe final de un videojuego al que jugaban todos online. Se distrajo un poco al ver cómo Ryûna sonreía a alguien mientras curioseaba algunos juegos, pero se tranquilizó al ver que sólo era un grupo de niños de entre diez y doce años que se había acercado a ella. La chica comenzó a hablar con ellos con calma, riendo ante todo lo que decían, y más tarde siguiéndoles y probando a jugar una partida en un simulador con pistolas. Por muy poco consiguió reprimir una sonrisa, y sus amigos no se dieron cuenta. Así que siguió hablando un poco con ellos sobre la última expansión que habían sacado.

- Oye, nos vamos a reunir todos par jugar un par de horas, ¿te apuntas? -Le propuso uno de los chicos.

- Hmm, no, ya tengo planes. Voy a tener que pasar.

- ¿Estás acompañado? -Preguntó su amigo con curiosidad, comenzando a mirar por los rincones del local a ver si veía a alguien que pudiera estar con Aomine.

- ...No -Respondió algo nervioso, disimulando demasiado mal.

- Te has traído a una chica y no quieres que la veamos porque es más fea que un pecado, ¿a que sí?

- Seguro que es eso -Rió el otro chico, siguiendo con la broma.

Idiotas. Precisamente porque no era nada fea no quería que la vieran. Si llegaban a mirarla a los ojos ya no podría quitárselos de encima en unas cuantas horas. Aun algo nervioso, volvió a distraerse cuando escuchó cómo el grupo de niños que estaba con Ryûna comenzó a montar un pequeño alboroto, realmente admirados.

- ¡Daiki, he conseguido la máxima puntuación! -Exclamó la chica de ojos grises, girándose hacia él con una sonrisa sorprendida, aun con la pistola en las manos.

Los dos amigos de Aomine se sorprendieron, y en cuanto se giraron se quedaron totalmente pasmados. por un lado le gustó su reacción, así aprenderían a no reírse de él. Pero por otro él también estaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía? Siempre conseguía quedarse con todo el mundo. Todos los niños quisieron "chocar los cinco" con ella, y volvían a retarla a una nueva partida, peleando entre ellos por el primer turno. Y todos los demás chicos del salón recreativo volvían a mirarla fijamente, sin dejar de prestar atención. Increíble.

- Oye, ¿por casualidad juega a Call of Duty...? -Le preguntó su amigo de repente.

- No, ella es más del Grand Theft Auto -Comentó Aomine sin más, con cara de circunstancia-. Pero me da que va a empezar a jugar.

Y así fue cómo, gracias a Aomine, Ryûna descubrió que le encantaban los juegos de guerra.

**Fin... hasta la próxima cita.**

* * *

**Pues aquí está la segunda, espero que os haya gustado, o al menos que no os haya disgustado demasiado xDD La primera fue bastante flojita, esta no sé. Pero seguiré esforzándome. Muchas gracias a todos y a todas por leer ^^**

**Lovelygirl84:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, churriña :D Estaba muy contenta por poder dedicarte algo. Y nada, aquí tienes la que me pediste, si es que ahora hasta consigues que empiece a obsesionarme con Aomine! Eso no está bien, señorita Midorima. Ahora seguimos hablando. Te quiero.

**Suno-Andrew:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^ Efectivamente me encanta escribir con Takao, y espero seguir haciéndolo en otra ocasión, es muy divertido. Espero que la cita con Aomine y las próximas te parezcan divertidas también :)

**HarumiXD:** Me alegra haber conseguido ponerte cara de embobada xDD me esforzaré por hacer que todas las que faltan estén bien ^^

**DragonSoulSC:** A ti te gusta todo lo que escribo, no sé cómo lo hago xD Pero tus reviews siempre me alegran en cualquier momento ^^ Espero que esta cita te haya gustado, la verdad es que me acordé mucho de ti mientras la escribía.

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** Takao es genial, sobre todo cuando está con Midorima xDD cualquier cosa puede pasar cuando esos dos se juntan. Y lo de la adivina... seguramente les habría comenzado a hacer preguntas íntimas para poder a Midorima rojísimo xD Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que esta también :)


	3. ¿Un autógrafo, Kise-kun?

**3. ¿Un autógrafo, Kise-kun?**

- Hmm... creo que hoy podría cantar algún clásico. Como cante algo actual seguro que atraeré a muchas chicas, eso no será bueno -Reconoció Kise, mientras caminaba pensativo y mirando de vez en cuando a la chica de ojos grises-. Oye, ¿y si cantamos alguna de Grease los dos juntos?

- Ya te he dicho que no quiero ir al karaoke -Se quejó Ryûna, ya repitiéndolo después de un montón de veces.

- ¿Pero por qué? Si siempre nos lo pasamos genial y todo el mundo nos mira. Y además, recuerda que tienes que cantarme Venus, Ryûcchi. No puedes faltar a tu promesa -Contraatacó el rubio, sonriendo divertido ante la reacción de la chica al poner los ojos en blanco.

- Precisamente porque no quiero volver a cantar _Venus_ delante de tanta gente es por lo que no quiero ir...

Un año atrás Kise le había hecho prometer que siempre que fueran al karaoke ella cantaría _Venus_ de Bananarama para él. Le hacía mucha gracia cómo la cantaba, empezaba bastante avergonzada pero luego se iba animando, e incluso hacía toda la coreografía. Era todo un espectáculo. Ella había aceptado en el momento porque se lo estaba pasando muy bien, pero a esas alturas ya estaba muy arrepentida de esa promesa. Todo lo contrario que Kise, que se lo seguía pasando de miedo cada vez que la veía actuar.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos... -Le insistió con fuerza, incluso cogiéndole la mano entre las suyas para que su ruego fuera más conmovedor-. Hazlo por mí, anda...

Ryûna frunció los labios resistiéndose, pero con la mirada fija e insistente de los ojos castaños de Kise no pudo aguantar demasiado. Como odiaba que hiciera eso, siempre conseguía lo que quería de todo el mundo, hasta le funcionaba con ella. Y eso que ya estaba acostumbrada.

- ¡Dioses, está bien! Pero quedas avisado, esta vez no pienso bailar.

- Pero eso es lo mejor de todo, yo quiero que bailes. Estás tan mona cuando haces toda la coreografía. Si quieres yo también bailaré contigo.

- Ni de broma, eso llamará aun más la atención... -Respondió Ryûna, por fin volviendo a reír, aunque de repente dándose cuenta de que pasaba algo raro. O algo normal, depende de cómo se mire.

Ir con Kise por la calle es un peligro. No pasaba siempre, pero a veces mucha gente lo reconocía, y la gran mayoría de esa gente eran chicas. En pocos segundos ambos se vieron totalmente rodeados por un corrillo de adolescentes, todas pidiendo autógrafos al rubio, que sonreía de lo más simpático a pesar de que debía estar bastante agobiado. Le gustaba llamar la atención. Ryùna intentó apartarse para no molestar a nadie, pero no lo consiguió por todas las chicas que se habían agrupado junto a ella. Bien pronto se dieron cuenta de que no era una de ellas, tal vez porque no estaba gritando como una loca. Aunque tardaron unos momentos en darse cuenta de que estaba acompañando a Kise.

- ¿Y quién es ella? ¿También es modelo?

- No, es mi novia -Contestó Kise, sonriendo de lo más contento.

- ¿Novia? -Exclamaron -bueno, más bien gritaron a pleno pulmón- todas las chicas que se habían agrupado alrededor de ambos, comenzando a mirar a Ryûna de lo más extrañadas.

La chica de pelo blanco sonrió nerviosa. Realmente se sentía más cómoda entre chicos, las mujeres eran demasiado celosas y complicadas, los jugadores de baloncesto eran más inofensivos. Probablemente había pocas cosas que pudieran asustarla más que las fans de Kise, desde niños siempre había tenido varios encontronazos con admiradoras de lo más envidiosas. Pero bueno, pensó que lo mejor era no mostrarles miedo. Aunque pudo ver en sus ojos que no parecían muy dispuestas a aceptar esas palabras del objeto de sus deseos.

- No te creemos, Kise-kun. Todas las chicas que te admiran saben que tú no eres del tipo que tiene relaciones estables, además siempre se ha comentado que tienes una amiga muy íntima con la que pasas mucho tiempo. Seguro que es ella.

- Es que hemos empezado a salir hace poco -Respondió Kise sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ryôta... -Susurró La chica de ojos grises entre dientes tirándole de la camiseta con discreción, comenzando a hartarse de que él no tuviera reparo en contar cosas íntimas a unas desconocidas.

- ¿Por qué íbamos a creerte?

- Seguro que lo dices porque no quieres salir con ninguna de nosotras.

- Qué se le va a hacer...

Y sin más, Kise se acercó a la chica de pelo blanco y le dio un suave y breve beso en los labios, haciendo que ella se ruborizara abriendo mucho los ojos, no se lo esperaba para nada. Pero aun peor, con eso sólo consiguió que sus admiradoras se pusieran furiosas. No intentaron disimular el increíble odio que comenzaban a sentir por ella, pero al menos no hicieron nada extraño.

Sin duda, lo más extraño fue que consiguieran librarse de ellas después de aquel numerito. Un poco más tarde la chica de ojos grises se paró en la esquina de una calle, con gesto malhumorado y de brazos cruzados, aunque con las mejillas bastante rojas.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así en plena calle? -Exclamó, más avergonzada que enfadada. Las muestras públicas de afecto no estaban muy bien vistas, y desde luego ella no las soportaba-. ¡Me has besado ante un montón de desconocidas!

- Pero si te ha gustado, ¿nos besamos otra vez? -Rió Kise, caminando de nuevo hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos, y al parecer con intenciones de inclinarse.

- Ni te me acerques -Le soltó con mal humor, parándole poniendo la mano abierta contra su pecho. No reconoció que a pesar de todo sí que había sido divertido. Esas chicas no tenían muchas luces, si hasta habían pensado que ella era modelo...

- No te enfades, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para librarnos de ellas. A mí también me estaban poniendo de los nervios, tener que ser siempre tan simpático es agotador. En fin, vamos, sigo teniendo ganas de oírte cantar.

- Ya, y te crees que después de esto voy a cantarte _Venus_... -Comenzó a decir, pero tuvo que dejar de hablar cuando al chico le sonó el móvil.

- ¿Diga? -Dijo Kise contestando a la llamada, alejándose un poco de la chica para poder hablar con tranquilidad-. Ah, hola. Pues... no, no me habían avisado de nada. ¿En serio? Pero es que ya tengo planes... Está bien, voy ahora mismo.

Colgó la llamada con fastidio, y Ryûna le preguntó qué había pasado. Resulta que nadie le había avisado de que ese día tenía una sesión de fotos. Así que tendría que ir aunque ya hubiera hecho planes. Desde luego no iba a renunciar a ver cantar a la chica, así que se la jugó para que fuera con él al estudio.

Obviamente, todos los que trabajaban en la sesión de fotos se sorprendieron al ver que Kise llevaba compañía femenina. Al principio no le dijeron nada, se dedicaron a prestar atención a los cambios de ropa y las fotos del chico, pero bien pronto comenzaron a presentarse y a preguntarle cosas.

- ¿Quién es la chica, Kise-kun? -Preguntó el fotógrafo mientras cambiaba el carrete, cuando Ryûna se acercó al rubio.

- Pues es Ryûcchi... Bueno, no, se llama Hakuren Ryûna.

- ¿Hakuren? Qué casualidad, trabajé para tu madre un par de veces en su agencia. No exageraba para nada, me dijo que tenía una hija muy guapa.

- ¿Verdad que lo es? -Intervino Kise, sonriendo feliz de que alguien sacara ese tema por fin-. Yo siempre he intentado que quiera ser modelo, pero se niega.

- A mí nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, lo sabes bien -Le recordó la chica, ya viendo por dónde quería ir.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? -Preguntó el fotógrafo, sorprendiéndola. En realidad se esperaba la proposición de Kise, no de él-. Sólo por diversión, unas fotos con él para verte a ti misma.

- Yo... lo siento, no creo que deba -Más que eso le daba una vergüenza terrible, odiaba hacerse fotos. y si aun encima un fotógrafo profesional quería hacérselas... Dioses, qué horror.

- Vamos, Ryûcchi, sólo unas fotos. Te prometo que te gustará, nos lo pasaremos bien.

Ryûna lo miró a los ojos con muy pocas ganas de seguirle la corriente. Se ahorró la discusión, sabía que al final acabaría perdiendo. Estúpidos ojos de Kise. Y eso que era ella la que hipnotizaba a la gente al mirarla. Acabó cediendo ante las súplicas del chico y el fotógrafo, y llamaron a una mujer para buscarle ropa de catálogo. Pero resultó que sólo tenían ropa de chico. Y aun así, no se dieron por vencidos.

En toda su vida jamás se había sentido más extraña que cuando la vistieron con ropa de chico. Primero la maquillaron y la peinaron dejándole el flequillo cayendo por el lado derecho, y en el probador la mujer la ayudó a ponerse la ropa de una forma que pareciera algo más femenina. Los pantalones de color beige le caían por la cintura, y por encima sólo le pusieron un chaleco de color negro dejándole algo de escote, y con los botones blancos desabrochados por abajo para que se viera su ombligo. Al menos le había puesto también una chaqueta fina de un color beige que se acercaba un poco al amarillo, aunque se le caía por los hombros y le quedaba bastante larga. También le puso un sombrero de color marrón chocolate, y un colgante con una cruz.

- Caray... -Admiró Kise en cuanto la vio, haciendo que se ruborizara aun más. Ojalá no la estuviera mirando todo el mundo, era tan extraño.

- No sé si quiero hacer esto... -Murmuró Ryûna, sintiéndose incómoda al no sentir demasiada ropa sobre la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, era como si pudieran verle todo.

- Venga, si estás preciosa. Yo he usado esa ropa, no me imaginaba que pudiera quedarte tan bien -Le susurró al oído, ya terminando de ponerla nerviosa. obviamente se dio cuenta, pues sonrió de lo más divertido cuando volvió a alzarse para mirar al equipo y al fotógrafo-. ¿Empezamos ya?

El fotógrafo les dijo que posaran. Por supuesto Kise actuaba con total naturalidad, pero la chica de pelo blanco estaba muy tensa y rígida. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no podía hacer nada. Encima la chaqueta no dejaba de caerse.

- Ryûna-chan, relájate, esto no es una sesión profesional, no va a pasar nada porque sonrías en las fotos.

En realidad estaría menos nerviosa si no la llamase de esa manera, no le gustaba que los desconocidos la llamaran por su primer nombre. Exceso de confianza. Intentaba relajarse, pero con tanta gente mirándola era imposible.

Kise debió darse cuenta, porque un instante después se había separado de ella para ir junto a un chico con un ordenador y unos altavoces. Habló un momento con él, y después de unas risas volvió junto a Ryûna.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Ahora lo sabrás -Sonrió el rubio, de lo más divertido.

En unos pocos minutos el chico del ordenador puso música. Música que encantaba a la chica, eran todas sus canciones favoritas. Empezó con _Can't take my eyes off you_, cantada por Gloria Gaynor. Enseguida supo lo que Kise intentaba hacer. En el karaoke siempre tenía vergüenza al principio, pero luego se iba a soltando con la música. Así sin más, el chico empezó a bailar y a hacer que le siguiera.

- ¡Vamos, Ryûcchi, tienes que moverte!

Ryûna negó con la cabeza, poniendo cara de circunstancia, pero aun así no pudiendo evitar sonreír, y comenzando poco a poco a moverse. Kise le sonreía y bailaba, la cogía en el aire y la hacía dar vueltas, diciéndole que se soltara. El fotógrafo no tardó en coger la cámara y seguir todos sus movimientos, captando momentos en los que salían abrazados y riendo, haciendo tonterías, o Ryûna subida en su espalda. En ese momento parecía que se había olvidado por completo de todos los que estaban allí, y que de repente se habían agrupado para mirarlos riendo animados, sobre todo cuando el chico del ordenador puso _Venus_ y ambos comenzaron a hacer la coreografía como si nada, riendo todo el rato. Eran todo un espectáculo.

Y así fue como, sin tener ni la menor idea, Ryûna apareció en la portada de una revista de ropa para chicos. Y probablemente, Kise murió ese mismo día.

**Fin... hasta la próxima cita.**

* * *

**OLE (O señorita Midorima, lo que prefieras xD):** Me alegra que te haya gustado, churriña, a ver cómo consigo ahora superar a Aomine... Le estoy cogiendo demasiado cariño, es tan majete. Espero que esta también te guste :3

**Omar:** Claro que me acuerdo de ti, mi querido Watson xD Si los videojuegos son siempre cosa tuya, no puedo evitar pensar en ti ^^ Y ya me imaginaba que te darías cuenta de lo de la frase de Aomine jajaja espero verte pronto.

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** No ha sido una dulcería, pero bueno, espero que igualmente te gustara esta cita xDD gracias por tu comentario ^^

**Suno-Andrew:** Acertaste con la de Kise, por lo visto la gente tenía ganas de esta cita. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, espero que esta también :)

**Asdgglhjkl:** A mí también me encanta el GTA jajaja gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado ^^

**Drhaegon:** Espero que encuentres algún tesoro que sea de tu gusto xDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario, a mí también me encanta Aomine, aunque en su primera aparición me cayó bastante gordo...

**Guest:** Aquí tienes la cita de Kise ^^ y la de Akashi... voy a tener que pensarlo mucho xD espero que cuando llegue sea de tu gusto.


End file.
